It Is You I Have Loved
by NicoleAdriOfArandelle
Summary: Maria has returned from the abbey for one main reason- she loves Captain von Trapp. The Captain also realizes that he is in love with Maria. When he realizes this, he breaks up with the Baroness. The Captain tries to win Maria's heart. Will he be successful?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **My ever first "The Sound of Music (1965)" Fan Fiction. Please review. It would mean a lot to me. Enjoy the story!

_**Prologue**_

_"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens," _the von Trapp children chanted. They were trying to make themselves to feel better, ever since their Fräulein Maria left unexpectedly.

_"Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens, brown paper packages tied up with strings, these are a few of my favorite things," _the von Trapp children sang. "Why don't I feel better?" little Gretl said sadly and walked to the eldest, Liesl.

_"Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes-" "Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes," _the children were cut off when they heard someone singing with them. They looked at where the voice came and- Fräulein Maria!

_"Silver white winters that melt into springs, these are a few of my favorite things!" _Maria continued, dropping her guitar case and bag on the grass and stretching her arms out to hug the children who she loved the most. _"When the dog bites, when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel, so bad!" _they all sung in unison.

"Oh, children, I'm so glad to see you!" Maria said happily. "We missed you!" Marta said and gave her a toothy smile. "Oh, I missed you. Kurt, how are you?" Maria said and turned to Kurt. "Hungry," Kurt replied happily. Everyone laughed.

Gretl suddenly raised her finger up, in which was covered in a bandage. Maria bent down to Gretl. "Gretl, what happened to your finger?" Maria asked, concerned. "It got caught!" Gretl replied. "Caught in what?" Maria replied to Gretl, sounding more concerned than a while ago. "Friedrich's teeth," Gretl replied. The rest of the children laughed and Maria smiled.

"Liesl are you alright?" Maria asked while standing up and walking with the children. "Just fair," Liesl replied a bit dully. "Any telegrams delivered here lately?" Maria said. "None at all, Fräulein. But I'm learning to accept it. I'll be glad when school begins," Liesl said.

Maria turned to Liesl. "Oh, Liesl you can't use school to escape your problems. You have to face them. Oh, I have so much to tell you all," Maria said with a gleaming smile. "We have things to tell you too," Louisa said, sounding a bit worried. "I'm sure you do," Maria replied.

"The most important thing is that father's going to be married," Brigitta said sadly. "Married?" Maria said, surprised. She also felt a bit broken, because one of the reasons she came back is for the _Captain_.

"Yes, to Baroness Schrader," Louisa answered Maria. Maria felt even more broken, but this time a bit angry. The Baroness told her that very night that the Captain was in love with her. _I bet she only told me that to bring me away and get the Captain to herself, _Maria thought. But what's her rights? Maria isn't the Captain's wife.

"Oh, I see," Maria replied, stunned.

The children see the Captain on the veranda. They quickly chattered about Maria coming back from the abbey to their father. Maria and the Captain just looked at each other.

"Good evening, Captain," Maria said, still looking at the Captain. "Good evening," he replied.

"All right, everyone inside. Go and get your dinner," Captain Georg von Trapp said.

The children practically ran inside. "Dinner!" they chanted.

The Captain and Maria just stood there, looking at each other. They eyes were also locked on each other.

The Captain walks down the stairs to Maria. "You left without saying goodbye- even to the children," he started. "Well, it was wrong of me. Forgive me," Maria replied. Their eyes were still locked on each other.

"Why did you?" the Captain asked. "Please don't ask me, anyway, the reason no longer exists," Maria replied.

The Baroness suddenly comes out. "Fräulein Maria! You've returned! Oh, isn't this wonderful, Georg?" she said and held the Captain's hand. The Captain was still looking at Maria. He seemed hypnotized by Maria's beauty and simplicity. "May I wish every happiness, Baroness, and you too, Captain. The children tell me you're going to be married," Maria said, walking towards the two. "Thank you, my dear," the Baroness replied to Maria.

Maria starts to run up the stairs to go inside the von Trapp villa. "You are back to uh, stay?" the Captain said, stopping Maria. Maria turned around to the Captain. She felt broken seeing him and the Baroness together. "Only until the regimens are made for another governess," Maria said. She turned back around and went back to the villa.

The Baroness looked at the Captain. She noticed the Captain was still attracted to Maria. She felt jealousy all over her.

The two returned back to the villa.

**A/N: **Yup. This is the Prologue. It ain't Chapter 1 yet. Well, how is it? I know it's just like that one part in the movie. There's more in Chapter 1. I'll see you there! :)


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Maria entered the villa and started to walk to her room before.

But she realized she wasn't holding something. Her guitar case and bag!

She quickly ran out of the villa and went to the gardens near the lake. Luckily, her things were still there. She grabbed it and walked back to the villa.

***

Maria was humming a tune will walking to her room. Once she reached there, she twisted the doorknob. It didn't open. It was _locked_.

"Oh, goodness me," she muttered to herself. Just as about she was going to open her mouth to call Frau Schmidt or Franz, a voice spoke behind her. Äre you looking for a key to your bedroom?" a manly voice said. The _Captain_.

Maria turned around. "Yes, Captain?" she said, plastering a smile on her face. The Captain locked his eyes on Maria's again. He saw something in her eyes. A spark, a little pain, sadness, and, _love_?! He quickly turned away from Maria, who was now blushing. "Frau Schmidt!" he called. Soon, Schmidt came.

"Do you know where the keys to Maria's room are?" he asked politely, which made Maria feel new about him. He often was very stern to Frau Schmidt and Franz, and even to _her_. "Well, yes, Captain. I was just about to go here," Frau Schmidt replied, putting a hand to her jacket pocket and got a key. The Captain held out his palm to Schmidt. Frau Schmidt put the key there. "Thank you," he replied. Frau Schmidt then turned around and walked away.

The Captain faced Maria. He held her hand and put the key on top of her palm. Maria shivered. The Captain was holding her hand. She blushed. The Captain let go of her hand.

Maria put the key in the keyhole and opened the door. her bag was too heavy. "I'll help you," the Captain offered, then got her bag. They both went inside the room. "Where should I put this?" the Captain asked. "On top of the bed," Maria replied, putting her guitar case under the bed. The Captain put it there.

Maria stood up. The Captain just stood there, staring at Maria. He was admiring her simplicity, her beauty, her kindness, her red rosy cheeks, her soft, silky hair, basically everything about her.

"Um, Captain? Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, a bit confused. "Well, I'm afraid you don't look at all like a Governess," the Captain replied, remembering when she was the one who complimented him.

"Oh, uh, thank you, Captain," Maria said, blushing. She put some of her loose hair behind her ear and looked out at the window. The sky was turning into a shade of pink and orange.

"Father? Fräulein Maria?" a voice spoke. They looked at where the voice came from, and saw Liesl. "You haven't taken your supper yet. The Baroness already ate. You're the only ones who weren't eating. Why are you together?" she asked with a suspicious look on her face. "Well, Liesl, I just helped Maria- I meant, Fräulein Maria, to bring her things here and to open her room. Why, Liesl?" the Captain replied. "Nothing," she said, getting her way out of the door.

The two walked out of the room and walking down the stairs to the dining room.

**A/N: **Heyy! So here's the first chapter. There were a few fluff moments. XD I ship them so much. Let's get writing Chapter 2. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm so sorry guys for the late update. School's been busy with me. Her you go! Chapter 2! Enjoy! :)

_**Chapter 2**_

As the Captain and Maria reached the dining room, they sat quietly in their seats. The Captain sat at where he usually sits, and Maria sat on where Marta sits.

The Captain reached for the bowl of rice. But before he could get it, Maria stopped him by holding his wrist. The Captain was surprised, he looked at Maria's hand then looked at her. "Excuse me Captain, haven't you forgotten to thank the Lord?" Maria stated, looking at him with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," he replied, smiling. he remembered when she did that to him and the children on her first dinner. They both did the signed of the cross and prayed the grace before meals. Then they started eating. It was very quiet, only the sounds of the utensils clinking on the plate were heard.

Finally, the Captain broke the silence. "Maria?" he said. Maria blushed, still looking down on her plate filled with a few more mashed potatoes. _He didn't call me Fraulein, _she thought. "Hmm?" she replied.

"Can I ask you something?" the Captain said. "Well, yes," Maria replied, looking up to the Captain.

He mustered up all the courage. "W-Why did y-you, l-leave?" he stuttered. Maria nearly choked on her mashed potato. What would she tell him? That she fell deeply in love with him when they danced the Laendler but realized she was about to become a nun? No, she most certainly won't tell that."Uh, Captain, I-I don't want to talk about that matter. I've already told you, the reason no longer exists," she replied calmly. She wouldn't tell it. She would never.

"Well, why does the reason no longer exist?" he replied. "Because.." Maria trailed off. She just continued eating, not saying a word. She felt the Captain put his hand on top of hers.

"Well, y-you know Captain, we are just talking about some nonsense. I'm telling you, I'll stay here until you find another governess for the children, then I'll go back to the Abbey, if I'll ever become a- nevermind," Maria said, standing up and wiping her mouth with some tissue. She walked out of the dining room.

The Captain continued eating, wondering why he asked her that. He was in deep thought.

**A/N: **Hi guys! Sorry for the long update and a short chapter. I'll update Chapter 3 soon. I'm busy in school. You know, school is VERY kind. (IRONY! XD) I'll see you Chapter 3 guys! Again, sorry for the late update. :)


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's Chapter 3! Hope you like it! :)))

_**Chapter 3**_

The next morning, everyone ate breakfast early. After eating, the children went outside to play with their Fraulein.

The were playing hide-and-go-seek.

Kurt climbed up a tree to hide from Maria, who was now counting. Some of the children hid behind bushes, and some went behind the gazebo.

Maria searched happily for the seven children. She missed doing this with them. She heard some giggling behind a tree, then walked there and saw Brigitta. Soon, she found Marta and Gretl who was hiding behind the gazebo. Then she found Louisa behind the bushes.

Kurt and Liesl were both up the tree chatting quietly. "Do you thing Fraulein Maria will find us?" Kurt asked Liesl. "Maybe," Liesl replied, looking down cautiously because she might fall.

"Friedrich? Kurt? Liesl? Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Maria said gleefully. Kurt and Liesl stayed quiet up the tree upon hearing their Fraulein. They tried their best not to giggle or burst out laughing.

Friedrich, on the other hand, was hiding _inside_ the gazebo, under one of the benches.

Maria soon found Kurt and Liesl up the tree. Then the six children helped in finding Friedrich.

"Fraulein Maria! I found Friedrich!" Gretl shouted, pointing inside the gazebo. Friedrich came out slowly, smiling.

"Okay! We found everyone! What do you kids want to do next?" Maria said while clapping her hands once.

"Well, can you teach us a new song?" Liesl suggested.

"Well, okay. what do you want to sing?" Maria replied, smiling.

"Edelweiss!" Marta said. The children all talked at once, confirming that they would want to sing that.

"Well, ok-" Maria said, then there was a loud roaor of thunder. Then it rained hard.

"Children! Inside! Quick!" Maria said, gesturing them to come inside the villa. They all did as told. Once they reached the house, they were dripping wet.

"Okay, children. Take a shower and change your clothes. I'll meet you all in your room to teach you Edelweiss. No go, before you get sick!" Maria said. The children did as told and ran to their room, leaving little trails of water on the floor.

Maria went to her room and took a shower. After taking a shower, she dried herself and hung her wet clothes. She went to her closet to find something to wear.

Then she saw it. _The blue dress_. The dress which the Baroness told her that the Captain couldn't take his eyes of her. The dress in where the Captain looked eye-to-eye at her while singing a love song. A dress she wouldn't dare to wear at these moments.

She knew if she wore it, the Captain will be more attracted to her and the Baroness will get mad. She won't do it even if he loves the Captain. He's engaged. She wasn't that desperate to make the Captain fall for her.

Instead, she wore an orange, long sleeved dress. The skirt attached to it was colored dark brown. She remembered wearing it the second day she taught the children how to sing.

She combed her hair and out of her room and walked to the children's room. The children were doing a lot of stuff in their room. Kurt and Friedrich was playing with a ball, Liesl was sharing stories with Marta and Gretl, Louisa was combing her hair ang Brigitta was reading a book.

"Children!" Maria said. "Fraulein Maria!" Marta said.

"Hello, Marta. Come on, sit wherever you like. I'm going to teach you all Edelweiss," Maria said, smiling.

The children sat. Friedrich, Louisa, Brigitta, and Kurt sat on the floor whil Liesl sat on the bed behind the four children, along with Marta and Gretl.

Maria sat on the bed in front of the children.

"Okay, so, first thing you must kno-"

Someone suddenly knocked on the door.

The door opened. "Children? Wha- oh! Maria, what are you all doing here?" the Captain suddenly said. Maria felt herself blush. _He still didn't call me Fraulein, _she thought to herself.

"Well, Captain, I was about to start to teach the children how to sing Edelweiss," Maria said gleefully, greeting the Captain with a warm smile. The Captain smiled back. "Oh, I see. Well, do you mind if I help?" the Captain said, sitting beside Maria.

Maria realized that their hands where inches away from each other. She felt herself blush. "Well, okay," Maria said, blushing even more as the Captain locked his gaze on her.

"Okay. So, where do we start?" the Captain said, then started helping in teaching the children. Pretty soon, they finished the song just before lunch.

* * *

The weather was now bright and sunny.

The children were outside, practicing Edelweiss. The Captain and Maria were also there, listening to the children.

"Children? Come inside! Your luncheon is ready!" Frau Schmidt called from inside the villa. The children happily went into the villa, still singing Edelweiss.

The Captain and Maria stood up and walked to the stairs. They felt a little awkward, but also felt their hearts beat faster and faster by the minute.

"Maria?" the Captain spoke up. "Hmm?" Maria replied, looking at the ground. "I had fun a while ago. The villa's atmosphere turned happy again. The children and I reunited, because of you. Thank you," the Captain said.

"Oh, that's no problem Captain. But, remember, I'll just, I'll just stay here until you find another governess to replace me," Maria said. "But what if I don't want to?" the Captain said, having a smirk on his face. "Captain, you and the Baroness are going to be, uh, married. And I'm sure you and her can help each other to take care of the children. You don't need me," Maria said. She stepped on the first step of the stairs, but tripped and went out of balance. The Captain caught her in his arms, and the two looked eye-to-eye at each other.

"Well, it appears now _you _need me. And I'm telling you, I also need you," the Captain replied, gazing lovingly at Maria. Maria was speechless, captivated by the two strong arms holding her and the eyes that gazed at her.

"Ehemm," a voice spoke. The two looked at where the voice came from, and saw the Baroness. 


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Georg, _darling_, can you please explain to me why, uh, you and Fraulein Maria are looking at each other lovingly, and why is she caught in your arms," the Baroness said, raising her eyebrow. Maria stood up, breaking away from the Captain. She made her distance away from the Captain, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Oh, Elsa, Maria accidentally fell from the stairs, I just helped," the Captain said, and glanced a look at Maria. Maria was rubbing her hand on her elbow, looking at the ground.

"Well, okay. So why don't we _enjoy _our luncheon, _darling_," the Baroness said, walking to the Captain and put her arm around his and the two both walk to the villa. The Captain took one last look at Maria, who was now following them into the villa. The Baroness also took a glance at Maria and flashed her a dirty look.

* * *  
>The children were eating quietly. Maria was just looking down at her plate, chewing constantly. She still can't get over with what happened mere minutes ago. The Captain took glances at Maria, which didn't go unnoticed by the Baroness. The Baroness felt jealousy all over again. <em>Ever since this young postulant entered the villa she changed everything, <em>the Baroness thought to herself.

The Captain kept on looking at Maria. He admired her face, even though her eyes weren't looking at him. Her pink, rosy cheeks, her beautiful, silky, golden blond hair, her beautiful face, and her lips. Those pink lips that he'd nearly kissed when they danced the Laendler.

Maria noticed the Captain looking at her, but she continued eating. She still felt those two strong arms holding her. _Well, it appears now you need me. And I'm telling you, I also need you, _the Captain's words echoed in her ears. The Captain just kept on looking at Maria.

He also realized something. _How could I have been so blind? I'm in love with this woman ever since she came into my life, _the Captain thought to himself and smiled. He remembered falling in love with her when she sung "My Favorite Things" to the children. When they looked eye-to-eye at each other after her and the children presented their little puppet show. When he sang Edelweiss not to the Baroness, but to Maria. When they danced the Laendler. When he caught her in his arms just mere minutes ago.

It was no doubt, he loves Maria. But it would be utterly unfair to Maria if he marries a woman he doesn't love. He never felt that his heart beat fast, or butterflies form in his stomach, or fall in love deeper when he's around Elsa. He _never _did. The only reason they have to get married is just for each other's money.

"Elsa, can I talk to you in my study later?" the Captain said, continuing to eat. He looked at Maria, smiling.

* * *  
>Later at the study, the Captain was sitting on his chair while the Baroness was looking at his pictures.<p>

"Oh! Georg! Just look at how cute you are as a boy!" the Baroness squealed with delight. She smiled at Georg, but Georg just looked at her with a serious face.

The Baroness' smile quickly faded. "Is there a problem darling?" the Baroness asked, putting down her picture of him. "Well, Elsa, I, I've been unfair to you," Georg said.

"What do you mean?" the Baroness asked. "I, I can't push on with the marriage," the Captain replied, looking down. The Baroness was shocked. "What?!" the Baroness said. "I, I can't, I-you know very well that we are just marrying each other for money. And, and it will be utterly unfair because I'm marrying a person I never loved," the Captain said. The Baroness was stunned. "B-But we made a promise Georg!" the Baroness said. "I'm sorry Elsa, I'm calling off our engagement," the Captain said.

"Why? Why, Georg? Is it because you're in love with _someone_?" the Baroness said, frustrated. "Well, yes," the Captain replied. The Baroness was stunned. She knew it.

"Who? Maria?"

"Yes,"

"I knew it! Why? I have the beauty. I have the money! And you're replacing me with a girl that has no future as a nun! Tell me, what does she have that I don't?"

"My heart,"

"My goodness, Georg! Since when?"

"Ever since she came into my life,"

The Baroness stopped arguing. She just looked at Georg angrily.

"Fine. If you don't want me, neither do I. I'm leaving," the Baroness said, then stormed out of the room.

The Captain felt a rush of emotions. He never thought this would happen. He has a whole chance to get Maria, but also felt guilty for upsetting the Baroness.

But all he could think about now was Maria. 


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

It was early in the evening. Maria was in her room, brushing her hair in front of the mirror. She was studying her face, deep in thought.

She saw her blue eyes that always seem to be locked with the Captain's dark blue ones, her pink, rosy cheeks that always flushes bright red around the Captain's presence, and, her lips. Her pink, plump lips that nearly- _just _nearly- landed on the Captain's when they danced the Laendler.

Captain. Captain. _Captain_. He was all she could ever think about.

She also felt weird, broken, sad, and in love. All of which were felt around the Captain's presence, or when she thought of him.

She also felt stupid.

She's in love with a strong, brave, noble, and charming- in fact, _very _charming sea Captain for God's sake! How could a high aristocrat even _fall _for a young mountain girl like her who does nothing but _sing_?!

She put down her brush.

She stood up, hand holding her hair, walking back and forth in her room.

_And I'm telling you, I also need you. _

Those words that was spoken to her by the Captain still echoed in her ears.

"Oh, Maria! Get a hold of yourself!" Maria spoke to herself, frustrated. She looked out the window, the sun was setting slowly. The sky was now painted with shades of pink and orange.

After all the things that happened to her and the Captain for the past few days, she couldn't control herself. She often lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling, thinking of him.

The recent events today, the Captain catching her in his arms, gazing straight into her eyes, and the close distance they had by the stairs.

_Could it be….? _Maria thought, sitting down on her bed, hands holding her hair, nearly pulling them out in frustration.

_No. No, Maria. Don't think of that. It wouldn't be. It would never be. Don't be too naïve, _Maria thought to herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Maria stood up, fixing her dress. She grabbed the doorknob and twisted it, opening the door. To her surprise, the Captain was in front of her.

"Maria?" the Captain said, locking his gaze on her again.

_Oh, dear_, Maria thought to herself, realizing she was eye-to-eye again with the Captain.

"Y-Yes, C-Captain?" Maria stuttered, looking away.

"I, I just came to tell you that, you're late for dinner," the Captain said.

_Oh, _Maria thought to herself, glancing at the clock. She was, in fact, _late_.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Captain, I was- I was-" Maria exclaimed, then was cut off by the Captain cut her off.

"Oh no, it's fine, Maria. Come on, let's go downstairs and eat before the food gets cold," the Captain said, smiling at Maria, followed by wrapping his right arm around Maria's waist.

Maria nearly jumped. The Captain was touching her. The mixed emotions turned into one, love. Butterflies formed in her stomach, and her heart beat so fast. She blushed so badly.

_Why is he doing this? _Maria thought to herself, looking down on the floor, her face turning into a bright red tomato.

The two adults walked to the stairs, not saying a word.

But just as before Maria could step down, the Captain stopped her.

"I-I beg your pardon?" Maria said, surprised at the Captain's actions.

"Well, we don't want a pretty, young, lady like you to fall from the stairs again, don't we?" the Captain said, putting a smirk on his face and chuckled a bit.

Maria blinked in surprise. This was the first time a man complimented her, and what's worse is, the man she loved was the one who complimented her.

She blushed. "P-Pretty?" Maria said, looking at the Captain.

"Yes, Maria. You're pretty. And also, very attractive," the Captain said.

Those words made Maria blush even _more_.

"Th-Thank you," she said.

The two walked down the stairs and to the dining room.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update. But, here you go! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6_**

The two adults reached the dining area. The children were chatting quietly, not moving their food.

"Look! Father and Fräulein Maria are here!" Kurt exclaimed. The Captain went to Maria's seat and pulled it a bit further from the table. Maria was surprised, but sat on her chair. "Th-Thank you, Captain," Maria said, then did the sign of the cross.

The children did the same as their Fräulein did, and the Captain sat down on his chair, also doing the same.

"For what we are about to receive may the Lord make us truly thankful, Amen," Maria prayed. It was soon followed by a series of "Amen" from the children and the Captain.

They started eating. The forks were clinking onto the plates as they ate. The Captain, while chewing on his food, looked at Maria. He again was observing her-or rather, admiring her. He was admiring every single inch of her profile. The beautiful hair, pink rosy cheeks, pink, plump lips, and her sky-blue eyes, he's trying get to be locked with his again. He wants to see the love, the love he always saw in it. Maria, noticing the Captain's gaze, continued eating. She wouldn't like to blush and be caught to gaze at the Captain in front of his children.

"Father," Friedrich said, breaking the silence. "Yes?" the Captain said, snapping out of his gaze. "I noticed the two empty seats of the Baroness and Uncle Max. Are they going to dinner?" Friedrich said. Louisa nudged him and glare at him. Friedrich winced quietly, and glared back at Louisa.

Louisa glared at him. "Don't bring up that topic! You know we don't want the Baroness here," Louisa whispered. Friedrich nodded slowly, and then continued eating.

"Um, well-" the Captain was cut off with a call from outside.

"Max! I'm ready! Get the car! Let's go!" a feminine voice said. Maria and the Captain's ears perked up. _The Baroness_.

The Captain stood up, and went outside. Maria did the same, wondering why the Baroness was telling Max to get the car. The children looked at each other in wonder.

"Just a second, Elsa. I'm going to get the car ready as soon as I'm done helping Franz and Frau Schmidt with your bags. Do you know how heavy they are? It looks like you've brought everything!" Max replied. The Captain and Maria saw him holding one large luggage, and Franz and Frau Schmidt holding another, in what seemed like they're helping each other carry it.

"Well, I've brought everything, because I thought my darling Georg will propose to me. It looks like I was wrong," the Baroness said, walking to the main door.

The Captain walked to see a better view of them. Maria followed, and her face was curious.

"Captain, what is she talking about?" Maria said.

"Oh! Maria. I thought you were still in the dining room. Well i-its nothing. Come on, let's go back and eat," the Captain said nervously. He did not want her to know he was in love with her-_yet_.

They headed back to the dining room, where the children were still eating.

The two adults sat on their respective chairs, and continued eating, not saying a word.

After eating, the Captain went to his room, and Maria helped the children to go to bed.

* * *

After Maria help the children go to bed, she walked around the halls for a while. She was battling with herself if she would go out for a stroll in the night or just go to room to think things there. She decided to go out since she walked by the doors leading to the veranda.

She slowly walked around the paths, stared at the lake which was shimmering in the moonlight, then finally, went to the bench near the gazebo. She sat on it, stared at the sky, and had a small chat with herself.

"Is this really happening? Am I really falling for him?" she asked herself. She looked at the stars, and somewhat connected some dots that made a constellation of the Captain's face. She quickly looked away and blushed.

She suddenly felt small drops of water fall on her read. Soon, more and more drops of water came. Then she realized- it was raining. She ran to the nearest place were there was a roof- the gazebo.

The rain started to pour harder. Maria just sat on the bench, staring outside.

Meanwhile, the Captain was inside the house in his night attire, and just finished checking if the children were asleep. Thoughts came into his mind. _Is Maria asleep?_, he thought. He couldn't resist going to her room and checking her if she was also asleep. He knocked slowly, then realized the door was open. He slowly opened the door, and saw that it was dark, and no one was there. Worse, it was raining outside.

_She couldn't be outside at this hour! _the Captain thought, running to his study, looking for his umbrella. He found it and grabbed it an ran to the doors. He opened it, opened the umbrella, and stood there, searching for Maria. He caught sight of her inside the gazebo. He started walking towards the gazebo.

Maria was there, humming and patiently waiting for the rain to stop. The Captain stood there at the entrance of the gazebo, staring at her. He faked a cough to make his presence known.

Maria looked up, surprised then stood up. "Captain! I-uh-umm..." Maria stuttered then started fidgeting with her fingers while looking at him.

"What are you doing here at this hour?" the Captain asked. "Um, I just came to, uh, think of some...things," Maria said.

"Well, come on. You don't want to sleep here, do you?" the Captain said. Maria shook her head slowly then walked to him. The Captain and Maria walked back to the villa, not saying a word.

**A/N: **Okay. My exams finished. Yaaayyy! So here's Chapter 6. Sorry for the author's notes. Well, you gotta be informed! :D Hope you like this Chapter, and please, R&R. :) I look forward writing Chapter 7, which has more fluff than Chapter 5 and this. XD


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

The Captain and Maria reached the villa, and it was still raining outside. The rain fell harder, causing thunder and lightning.

"These thunderstorms seem to happen often," Maria said, looking outside before the Captain closed the door.

"Well, why did you even thought of going out and take a stroll in the night at _this _hour?" the Captain said in a worried tone. He locked his look on Maria's.

"Well, Captain, I told you, I just went there to think about some things. I didn't know it would rain," Maria replied calmly.

"What if you were trapped there? Good thing I went out to see you- I mean- went out to check if there's still people outside, or else you'll be sleeping inside the gazebo!" the Captain said, and flushed a little bit, realizing what he said.

"Why are you so worried for me, Captain? I'm not the Baroness, and you sound like you are a worried husband," Maria replied, then realized what she said. She blushed.

"It's just that I, I care for you," the Captain replied, scratching the back of his neck.

"Care for me?" Maria muttered to herself, then blushed again in which made her cheeks turn bright pink.

"Anyway, you better go off to sleep," the Captain said. "Yes, yes, I should. Thank you, Captain," Maria said before walking towards the stairs. "Maria?" the Captain said. Maria stopped and looked at him. They looked eye-to-eye and saw each other's expression: _love_.

"Uh, nothing, good night," the Captain said, looked away, then went up to the other set of stairs, leading to his room.

Maria went to her room, bathed, changed into her night gown, and then prayed, before she slept.

The Captain couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking of Maria, wondering if she's okay, if she slept well, if she also thinks about him at night, and, if she loves him too.

He sat up, looking out the window. It was still raining.

He stood up, fixed himself, and went out of his room. He couldn't help himself. He _had _to see her.

He walked to Maria's room, knocked softly, and then waited if someone would answer. When no one did, he twisted the knob too see if it was open. Fortunately, it was. He slowly opened the door, and went inside her room quietly. He saw her. He saw her sleeping peacefully.

He went to the armchair near her bed, and then carried it. He put it beside her bed. He sat on it and looked at the lovely woman.

"Maria," he muttered, cupping her face with one hand. "I do not know when I could tell you this, but I just wanted to tell you that I love you," the Captain muttered.

"I love you so much I want to be with you. I love you so much I want to be yours, and you to be mine. I love you, Maria. I love you," the Captain said, looking at her face. He leaned closer to her and kissed her forehead. Maria's hand suddenly touched the Captain's chest. She groaned sleepily then put both her hands around his neck. The Captain could tell she was dreaming.

"Captain," Maria muttered. He was surprised. "Maria?" he whispered.

Maria suddenly pulled him closer to her then they kissed on the lips. The Captain's eyes widened, but Maria still did not wake up. She kissed him gently. The Captain responded, and kissed her just as how she kissed him. Maria broke away from him, smiling.

The Captain just looked at Maria. She just kissed him.

* * *  
>The next day, the Captain felt awkward around Maria. Of course, she did not know what happened, since she was asleep.<p>

At breakfast time, he couldn't help but look at her and her lips. What happened last night kept on haunting him. He was very quiet. He just stared at Maria, wanting the kiss to happen again.

"Father?" Brigitta suddenly asked him. "Oh, yes, Brigitta?" the Captain said, snapping out of his thoughts. "You keep on looking at Fraulein Maria. Why is it?" Brigitta suddenly said.

Maria looked up, then blushed.

"Uh, nothing, I was just, just-" the Captain was cut off.

"Staring at her lovingly? Admiring her? What is it, Father? Why are you looking at Fraulein Maria?" Louisa suddenly said.

"What! No- no! I wasn't doing that!" the Captain suddenly said. The seven children just grinned and looked at the two adults.

"Children, please don't tease your father," Maria said, blushing and smiling.

The children grinned even more and continued eating, whispering to each other.

Breakfast ended. The children were studying their lessons. Maria left them alone to go to her room. She got a piece of paper and a pencil, got her guitar and started to compose a song.

She thought first of a nice title. Then, she remembered when she was little, a friend of hers kept telling her how to say the word "supercalifragilisticexpialidocious".

She started strumming the guitar. She was humming tunes, thinking of what lyrics, and how to sing it. She wanted to teach the kids a new song.

"It's," Maria muttered. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Iiiiit's supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," she sang the first part, smiled, and then wrote it on the paper.

"Even though the sound of it is something quite atrocious. If you say it loud enough you'll always sound precocious! Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious!" Maria sang joyfully. She wrote it on the paper, wrote the corresponding notes under the syllables, and then smiled. She just made a chorus.

She hummed, and then started forming words with them. "Hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay, hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay-"

"Hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay," someone sang in low notes. "Hum-diddle-diddle-diddle-um-diddle-ay,"

Maria looked at the door, and saw the Captain.

"Captain!" Maria exclaimed, putting her things away and standing up.

"Hello, Maria," the Captain said, and smiled. "I was wondering why you are not with the children," he continued.

"Well, these days, they usually do it by themselves. The little ones need help, but they usually go to Liesl. I think they could handle their lessons well," Maria explained, smiling at the thought of the children.

"So, why are you in your room?" the Captain said, looking at her guitar.

"I was…composing a song," Maria said.

"Wow. For the children, I guess?" the Captain said. He still looked at her and can't remove the thought of her kissing him last night while she was dreaming.

"Yes," Maria replied.

"Well, can I help?" the Captain said. "And maybe it could be better if we do it in the music room," the Captain said, walking to her.

"Um..okay, Captain," Maria replied, smiling.

**A/N: **Chapter 7! :))))) I'm TOTALLY fangirling right now.


	9. Chapter 8

**_Chapter 8_**

The Captain led Maria downstairs, around some corridors, until they reached the music room. Maria looked around in awe, upon seeing the beautiful place. It was a large place. There were violins in a cabinet with glass doors, bongos and guitars inside another cabinet, a shelf with folders of music pieces, music books, and some vinyl records, and a phonograph on top of it. There were also cellos beside the cabinets where the violins, bongos, and guitars were. Beside it, there was also a lyre. There were also trumpets and clarinets in large cabinets also with glass doors. To top it all off, there was a large, black, shiny grand piano in the centre.

The music room had a large gate in where you could see a wonderful view of the gardens and lets in sunlight.

"Do you like it?" the Captain suddenly said. "Oh, yes Captain. It looks so…wonderful," Maria replied. "Come on," the Captain said, grabbing a hold of her hand and leading her to the piano. Maria felt herself blush.

"C-Captain, I'm not that good in playing the piano. I can only play the melody part," Maria said.

"Is that so? Come on, I'll teach you," the Captain said, patting the space left from the chair, offering Maria to sit.

Maria sat.

"So, what are the tunes?" the Captain asked, locking his gaze on her. Maria felt herself blush, but she got her paper nd started to tell the Captain the notes, and eventually sang the chorus to him.

He played it wonderfully on the piano, and soon enough, the two started to compose the songs, smiling, laughing and blushing.

"So, could I be part of your show for the children?" the Captain asked. He locked his gaze and put his hand on top of hers. Maria looked at the hand, then looked up at the Captain. The Captain locked their gaze and put his hand on top of hers. Maria simply nodded, not looking away for his gaze.

"Good. Anyway, I also brought you here to teach you how to play the piano, right?" the Captain said.

"Oh, yes," Maria replied. The Captain stood up and went behind her.

" So, what song?" the Captain said. Then he smiled. "Oh, I know," he said. Maria was expecting him to play, but he grabbed both her hands and played "The Sound of Music". Maria felt herself blush. The Captain's face was near her, only he was looking at the piano.

When the Captain finished the song, he looked at her eyes. They both locked their eyes on each other. Maria noticed that their faces were inches apart.

"Georg?" a voice called from outside. They didn't notice the call, they were too focused on each other.

"Georg! There you are! I see we're having a flirting session here," a voice said. Georg teared his eyes away from her, and looked at the doorway. Max was there, a smirk on his face.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Here's Chapter 8! I'm SOOO sorry for the LOOONG update! I had A LOT to do. Schoolworks, Choir rehearsals, and other stuff. But, nonetheless, I hope you like this Chapter! R&R!


End file.
